


One, Two, Is It True?

by GoldenHero



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Airbender Hong Jisoo, Airbender Kwon Soonyoung, Airbender Lee Seokmin, AtLA AU, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cages, Earthbender Choi Seungcheol, Earthbender Lee Chan, Earthbender Min Yoongi, Earthbender Park Jimin, Firebender Choi Hansol, Firebender Jeon Jungkook, Firebender Kim Taehyung, Firebender Namjoon, Firebender Wen Jun Hui, Firelord Namjoon, Kidnapping, Kyoshi Island, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Power Imbalance, Waterbender Jeonghan, Waterbender Jihoon, Waterbender Seokjin, Waterbender Xu Ming Hao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Most benders have never seen a waterbender before. They were wiped out in the massacres except a choice few who now serve at the Firelords feet.Now a new clan is found, and the firebenders do what they do best.They take, and take, and take.





	1. Chapter 1

The mountain below Seokjin was horribly cold as he looked out onto the sea. It was as vast as it always was, and in the distance he could see penguins chattering about, eating fish that they had plucked from the plentiful ocean. 

 

Behind him, the sled dogs barked and yipped as they rolled in the fresh powder. Seokjin didn’t pay them mind and instead looked up at the sky. It was a bright blue with scattered clouds, but the air was thick and smelled of water. 

 

A storm was coming, a big one. 

 

He turned back to the dogs, clicking his tongue against his teeth a few times to get them into order and quickly boarded the sled. 

 

“Hokai!” He shouted, and clung on tight as the dogs bolted through the snow just as the wind picked up. 

 

In the distance, he could see the Northern Watertribe, the towers lit with pale blue fire and he could see Minghao and Jeonghan rebuilding the previous walls of hard snow that had fallen in the last storm. 

 

As he got closer, the wind started to howl and when he looked up the sky was turning a light grey. 

 

He held his arms up and grunted as a hole in the wall formed, closing up as he and the dogs got through. 

 

“Jeonghan, Minghao!” He called, “get inside! The storms gonna be bad!” 

 

Minghao looked up at the sky, his eyes widening in terror. He grabbed onto Jeonghan and tugged him inside while Seokjin helped the dogs get inside. 

 

When he exited, the storm was getting worse. He almost couldn’t see in front of him. He hissed a breath out and pulled up his hood before lifting his arms and swirling the snow around him. 

 

He pressed forward until he hit the wall of the hut. He melted inside, gasping for breath as he fell onto the ice and fur floor. 

 

“Gods, this weather!” Jeonghan hissed from where he was bundled up next to a fire. Minghao laughed, taking a chunk of a bite out of a piece of penguin jerky. 

 

“Just be glad that we didn’t lose anyone,” Wonwoo said as he entered, rubbing his gloves against his face to get rid of the chill on his skin. He helped Seokjin to his feet and they sat down near the fire on a pile of furs. 

 

“The dogs are safe,” Seokjin huffed, “where’s Jihoon?” He asked, looking around the room. The short waterbender was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Sleeping,” Minghao said around his food, “that bought of cough stayed with him.”

 

Seokjin pursed his lips, moving up from his seat, “I’ll start up some healing,” he said, “save some food for me.”

 

Jeonghan grunted and leant against Minghao. Seokjin smiled and left, walking through the winding halls of their home. The walls were made of thick ice, but he could still hear the wild winds howling outside. 

 

He entered Jihoon and Jeonghan’s shared room. A single oil lamp was burning faintly and filling the room with warmth. 

 

The man in question was lying on a small bed, thick furs lying on top of him. A bowl of water with a chunk of ice in it sat beside his bed. Obviously, Jeonghan had been trying to cool him down with the water even though he didn’t know the beginnings of healing. 

 

He kneeled by the bed, touching a hand to Jihoon’s forehead. His fever was feeling like it was going down, and he smiled. Jihoon’s eyes flickered open. They were glassy and unseeing as always.

 

“How are you feeling?” Seokjin asked. 

 

Jihoon squinted at him even though he couldn’t see. “Is there a storm?”

 

Seokjin hummed, “a big one. Much like last one.”

 

Jihoon grunted, pawing at his middle until he felt the furs and pulled them higher up on his body. “That fucking sucks,” he grumbled, “I don’t wanna be stuck in here for another month.”

 

“None of us do,” Seokjin said with a chuckle, “but I think this one’ll just pass over in a night or two.”

 

Jihoon hummed, reaching up for Seokjin. He took Jihoon’s clammy hand, rubbing his small knuckles as the younger man sighed before letting out a series of hacking coughs. 

 

Seokjin frowned at this. “You aren’t feeling better,” he stated. 

 

“Ya think?” Jihoon grunted, his voice now sounding rough and gravely. “I haven’t been able to eat anything but stew for the past week. I think I’m dying.”

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “you aren’t dying,” he said, “your fever is nearly gone. It’s just cough now.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes but stayed silent, just running his fingers over Seokjin’s knuckles in a slow and steady fashion. 

 

“Can you tell me the story again?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. 

 

“That one?” Seokjin asked, “I thought you didn’t like it.”

 

Jihoon wheezed, coughing again, “yeah, I still don’t. I just wanna hear it for old times sake. This place is starting to feel more like a prison than a home.”

 

Seokjin quirked his lip up, “you know why we can’t leave,” he said, “it’s too-”

 

“Dangerous, I know,” Jihoon snapped, coughing again, “just. Tell it to me again?” 

 

Seokjin hummed, “fine. But don’t be whining when you get nightmares.”

 

Jihoon snorted, “I’m not a kid anymore.”

 

“You look like one,” Seokjin snickered. 

 

Jihoon hissed and smacked his arm, although it was more like a pat from how weak he was, and how far his aim was. 

 

“Just talk,” he snapped, turning onto his side with a childish huff. 

 

Seokjin watched him, his lip quirking up in humour before he settled his elbows on the edge of the bed and began. 

 

“It all started in the Southern Water Tribe, two hundred years ago...”

 

_ A man stood on a snowy hill. He was dressed in dark red and gold clothing that stood out heavily against the pale landscape around him.  _

 

_ In front of him was the Southern Water Tribe, tall and great with winding temples and people running around in glee. He smirked at it and with a wave of his hand, they descended upon the peaceful village.  _

 

_ In a few short minutes, dead charred bodies were scattered. Temples of worship for the powerful koi, Tui and La, were melted down and the shrines smouldering.  _

 

_ People screamed, children cried, the suffering didn’t end.  _

 

_ Two mothers stood with their children in their arms, backing away from the carnage as their husbands charged forward to fight.  _

 

_ “Latao! Get to the boats!” One of the women, an old one with pure white hair and silver eyes. The babies in her arms were silent, somehow sleeping despite the terrifying conditions all around them.  _

 

_ The other woman, a younger one wearing ceremonial robes, her wedding dress, followed her with her own child in her arms.  _

 

_ Together, they got to the large boats and got inside. Behind them, they could see steam and smoke billowing from the village as well as the desperate pleas and cries of pain.  _

 

_ Latao closed her heart against their wailing and got her and the younger woman in the boat. They summoned huge waves to wash over the land and sailed off as fast as they possibly could.  _

 

_ One of the babies began to cry quietly, and as her mother started to soothe her, a blinding light came from the sea below them.  _

 

_ The women cried out in shock as they were tossed from the boat, and in mid-air became seals and diving deep into the ocean.  _

 

_ The babies sat on the boat as it drifted, both of them crying now as the light got brighter and brighter.  _

 

_ A woman suddenly appeared on the boat and took the children into her arms. She kissed both of their foreheads and spots appeared in the place where her lips were, one black one white.  _

 

_ “My good children,” she murmured, “find the North and raise your descendants well.” _

 

_ She placed the children into the water, they sunk down and vanished. She watched them go before turning back to the mainland where four giant Fire Nation ships approached.  _

 

_ In a beam of light, she rose up from the boat. Water swirled all around her until she became a giant water spirit. The men screamed in terror as she brought down a massive arm and tore their boats in half.  _

 

_ Fire blasted against her side but did nothing to her magnificent form. She rose up to the land and engulfed it, washing away the dead and the dying and allowing them to become fish and other wildlife.  _

 

_ For the Firebenders, however, she took them into her arms and froze them before sending them to the very bottom of the ocean where they remained, screaming and in pain as the weight of the ocean pinned them down for all eternity.  _

 

_ The two babies stuck close together, rocketing through the waves without trouble. Large whales swam next to them and kept them warm while water spirits played with them and kissed their tears away.  _

 

_ These two children were the last waterbenders on the planet. A boy and a girl, now named Tui and La after the beings that represented the sea and the moon.  _

 

_ The water spirits and ocean animals left the children at the remnants of what once had been the northern water tribe. A woman wearing royal clothing stood there, and she smiled at the children as they washed ashore.  _

 

_ She took them into her arms and took them into her home as well, teaching them techniques of water bending that they would pass onto their children, and so on and so forth- _

 

Seokjin stopped his story when he noticed that Jihoon had fallen asleep. He smiled and gently smoothed his sweaty hair away from his face. 

 

“Sweet dreams, Jihoonie,” he whispered, kissing his face softly before he got up and left. 

 

Once he returned to the main room, he saw Minghao and Wonwoo sitting together and speaking quietly. Jeonghan was tending to the fire, let it crackle and spark under his care. 

 

“Did you save some food?” He asked as he sat down by the fire. Minghao nodded, pointing to the bowl that was sitting on the floor at their feet. 

 

Seokjin began to eat, enjoying the peaceful air around them. The wind outside was finally starting to die down, leaving only the sound of the fire, soft talking, and eating to be heard. 

 

“Is Jihoon doing alright?” Jeonghan asked, sitting back after the fire was tended to. 

 

“Yeah,” Seokjin answered, “his fever is nearly gone. His cough will be too.”

 

Jeonghan hummed, content with the answer and laid back. Seokjin laid down next to him and after a few moments of sitting, he was asleep. 

  
  


_ “Seokjin! Oh gods, help us!” _

 

_ Seokjin gasped as he woke up, sitting up. All around him, there were screams of terror. He was outside, and all around him, there was fire.  _

 

_ People all around him were engaged in battle, screaming and fighting one another viciously, but his family was nowhere to be seen.  _

 

_ “Seokjin!” He turned to see Jihoon, sobbing as he reached out to him in another man's grasp. The man was wearing a deep green cloak as he dragged him away.  _

 

_ “Jihoon!” He cried, rushing to his feet to follow them, but thick chains held him back. “Jihoon! Jihoon! No!” He screamed, reaching out to them desperately.  _

 

_ Jihoon and the man vanished into a rock wall, leaving Seokjin to claw at his restraints. What was happening?! _

 

_ “Seokjin!”  _

 

_ It was Jeonghan. He was wrapped up in thick rope and dangling from a massive beast. He was being carried away! _

 

_ “Jeonghan!” Seokjin cried, trying to fling up ice to get to the beast, but his bending wasn’t working and when he looked down at his hands, they were bound in thick iron. He couldn’t move his fingers! _

 

_ “Help me!” He cried out into the night. _

 

_ Wonwoo and Minghao were being dragged away in a similar fashion. Wonwoo was face down in the snow as he was loaded onto some sort of crude sled into while Minghao was simply carried into a column of fire while Seokjin could only hopelessly watch on.  _

 

_ A low laugh came from behind him and when he turned, he was in a large steel hall. A man sat on a throne that was surrounded by fire. He looked straight at Seokjin and pointed to him.  _

 

_ “Wait for me,” he said, “I will have you.” _

 

_ Seokjin tried to back away, his hands shaking in terror. “Who are you?!” He cried, “why are you doing this?!” _

 

_ The man laughed again, an evil laugh that made Seokjin’s insides curdle in fear.  _

 

_ “Because, little waterbender,” he rumbled, “you were destined to be mine.” _

 

_ Seokjin gasped as the ground underneath him crumbled and he fell into complete darkness.  _

 

_ “...jin?” _

 

_ “Seok..” _

 

_ “...up!” _

 

“Seokjin!”

He gasped as he awoke, clawing at the ground. Above him, Jeonghan and Wonwoo loomed. They looked terribly concerned, tears even in Jeonghan's eyes. 

 

“What?” Seokjin asked breathlessly, “you’re still here? You’re okay?” 

 

“What do you mean?!” Jeonghan snapped, “you were screaming in your sleep!”

 

Seokjin released another breath, tears coming to his eyes. “Gods, I think I had a vision,” he breathed, his hands shaking as he rubbed his face. Their screams still echoed with him. 

 

“A vision?” Wonwoo asked. He helped Seokjin sit up. 

 

Jihoon was sat with Minghao, he was half asleep but his face wasn’t as red as it had been. Seokjin sighed again and nodded. 

 

“A vision,” he said, “Gods, it was horrible,” he put his face in his palms. “There was so much fire, you were all being taken away from me, you looked like you were in so much pain.”

 

The rest of them were silent, simply watching on in abject horror as Seokjin retold what he had seen. 

 

After his story, Wonwoo sat up a little straighter with his jaw set in place. “That...Sounds similar to a vision that I had,” he said, “two moons ago. I thought it was just a weird dream, but then the signs started popping up.”

 

“Signs?” Jeonghan asked, “and why the fuck haven’t you told anyone about this?! These are fucking important things!”

 

Seokjin sent Jeonghan a warning glare for his language but nodded for Wonwoo to continue. 

 

“I dreamt of two storms,” Wonwoo said, “and some sort of bowl,” he said. He raised his hand, collecting some ice from the floor and bending it into a large flattish bowl. It was decorated with two coils that swirled around each other in the very middle, four large furry beasts, six of the flying beasts that Seokjin had seen in his dreams, and eight scaly monsters.

 

“They represent all four bending types,” Wonwoo explained, touching his fingers to the koi, “these are Tui and La,” he moved onto the furry creatures, “they called the badgermoles Oh, Ma, Sue, and Shu,” he said. 

 

“Who is they?” Minghao cut in, bringing himself and Jihoon closer, although Jihoon was in deep sleep. 

 

Wonwoo looked up from the plate, “four people. All of them dressed in colours corresponding to the elements. They called themselves ‘Past Avatars’.”

 

Seokjin gasped quietly, the Avatar and all like them had died out long ago after a young one was killed and to his knowledge, no Avatar had ever been reborn. 

 

“Gods,” Jeonghan whispered, “and the arrowheads?” He asked, pointing to the flying beasts. 

 

“Sky Bison,” Wonwoo said, “they sound like the ones from your dreams, Seokjin.”

 

Seokjin nodded, “they look the same,” he confirmed. A sick feeling was welling in his stomach. This couldn’t have been good. 

 

Wonwoo moved on, “and these,” he said as he pointed to the scaly beasts who poured fire and smoke from their mouths, “they’re called Dragons. Old beasts, and the first fire benders.”

 

Seokjin pursed his lips, thinking back to the man on the throne. “Did you see anything else?” He asked.

 

“Yes,” Wonwoo replied, “a man,” he looked up at Seokjin, looking worried. 

 

“The Avatars said that he’d be arriving here and that if we didn’t escape with him then only ruin would follow.”

 

“Ruin?” Minghao asked, “what kind of ruin?”

 

“What do you think?” Wonwoo snapped, “ruin! We’ll be killed like all the other waterbenders! The whole world doesn’t care about us! All they care about is themselves!” 

 

Minghao looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly the dogs began to wildly howl and bark. 

 

Seokjin jumped to his feet and rushed outside with Wonwoo and Jeonghan hot on his heels. 

 

Outside, the dogs were at the front gates snarling loudly. Seokjin could see that someone was digging in, but not with fire but waterbending. 

 

Immediately, he lowered the walls. A shorter man fell forward face first into the snow. He was wearing tattered clothes and had scratches all over his body. 

 

“Get him inside!” Seokjin ordered, rushing to the medicine room and collecting herbs and a bowl of sacred water. 

 

When he got back to the main room, Jeonghan and Wonwoo had laid the man out on the furs and was clearing away the clothes on his chest and lower body, but leaving his undergarments on. 

 

“Oh, Gods,” he whispered, kneeling down before the boy, “poor thing.” He bent the water from the bowl and immediately let it swirl around his lands. It glowed faintly and when he touched it to the boy's skin, his wounds began to close up. 

 

“Get me a cloth,” he ordered, “and warm up some water. We need to make him warm so he doesn’t die of hypothermia.”

 

The man moaned in pain and cracked open his eyes, “Sol?” He whispered, his eyes glazed over with delirium. 

 

“No,” Seokjin replied, “but you’re safe.”

 

The man exhaled and shut his eyes. Seokjin continued to heal. 

 

Minghao plopped down next to him, leaving Jihoon to rest on one of the furs. 

 

The man opened his eyes a few more times, but they were unfocused and full of pain. After all of his wounds were closed and his skin began to shift to a normal colour, he opened his eyes and they cleared. 

 

“Hey,” Seokjin murmured, petting his hair gently. The man blinked slowly, his mouth opening and closing a few times. 

 

“Oh,” he said, “where...Where am I?” He asked. 

 

“The Northern Watertribe,” Seokjin said, ignoring Jeonghan’s warning hiss of ‘don’t tell him where he is!’

 

The man’s eyes widened and he sat up on his elbows, “what?!” He asked, “I...How am I here?! No, I shouldn’t be here!”

 

He struggled, trying to get to his feet but Seokjin held him down, “stop moving! You’re still weak!”

 

“I need to get back!” The man cried, “I need to get back to Hansol!”

 

Jeonghan bent some ice and moulded his feet to the floor, “calm down!” He snapped at the same time as Wonwoo spoke. 

 

“We need to ask you questions,” he said, sounding eerily calm. The man stared at Wonwoo, his breath coming in in fast puffs. 

 

For a second, Seokjin didn’t know if he would calm down at all but as Wonwoo led him to the floor again he seemed to start to relax. 

 

“Can you tell us anything you know?” Seokjin asked, “like, how you got here, who you are, all that stuff?”

 

The man cracked a shy smile, his hands shaking a little. 

 

“My..My name is Boo Seungkwan,” he breathed, “and...I’m a servant to General Chwe.”

 

Seokjin narrowed his eyes, “who?” He asked. He had never heard of a General Chwe in his whole life. 

 

Seungkwan looked at him with wide eyes, “General Chwe? The son of the Firelord?”

 

Seokjin pursed his lips, “we’ve never heard of him,” he said softly, “we’ve stayed so out of the way of everyone, we don’t know what goes on outside of our tribe.”

 

Seungkwan’s eyes went wide, his bottom lip wobbling as tears welled up in his eyes. “Are...Are you like me?” He whispered, “are you waterbenders?”

 

They were all silent for a few seconds before Seokjin was nodding. Seungkwan let out a loud sob and threw himself at Seokjin, hugging him tightly and wailing into his chest. 

 

“I-I was told that we were all killed!” He cried, “I can’t believe you’re alive!”

 

Seokjin awkwardly hugged him back. Seungkwan smelled like iron and fire, something that he wasn’t used to smelling at all. 

 

“How did you get here?” He asked, pulling away from Seungkwan and wiping at his teary eyes. 

 

“I don’t know” he breathed, “I was just with Han-General Chwe,” he breathed, “we were meeting with Firelord Namjoon and he was talking about...Some sort of plan. I can’t remember what it was. I had planned to escape with other waterbenders, but they were attacked. I don’t know where they are now. 

 

I was drugged and then I woke up on the shoreline here.”

 

“Does that mean that they’ll come here?” Minghao peeped up, “have you led them towards us?!”

 

Seungkwan winced, opening his mouth to speak when a horrible crunching sound sounded. Seungkwan’s eyes widened and his face went white.

 

“W-we need to go!” He gasped, “they’re here!”

 

Seokjin got up, hearing a loud hissing sound of fire melting ice. 

 

“Go!” He yelled, “get to the dogs!” He ordered Minghao, “I’ll get Jihoon.”

 

The others got to their feet in a rush and raced down the hallways. Seokjin pulled Jihoon into his arms and held him tight to his chest before they ran after the others. 

 

There was a thundering sound of shouting behind them, and when he dared to look back he saw an army of different people running into the house.

 

He gasped and bent a wall of ice up after him before continuing. When he got inside, he found Minghao and Jeonghan pulling the dog sleds out of their sheds before getting into the sleds. 

 

“Stop them!” A voice thundered behind them and a strike of terror welled up in his stomach when he saw the giant sky bison flying above them. 

 

It was just like his dream. He gasped for breath as he backed up, terrified. 

 

“Seokjin! What are you doing?!” Jeonghan screeched behind him, snapping him out of his daze. He exhaled shakily and followed Jeonghan to the sleds. 

 

He climbed onto one of them and made sure that Jihoon was safely tucked in front of him before they took off into the night. 

 

He heard blasts of fire behind him and at one point even felt heat close to his back, but he didn’t stop. The dogs seemed to be spurred on by panic that made them go faster, and soon enough they were thundering along the snow. 

 

He heard the sky bison groan as they flew closer and gasped as they neared a cliff. He pulled back and the dogs came to a rigid stop, along with the rest of the sleds. 

 

“We’re trapped!” Wonwoo gasped, turning to the army that was fast approaching. 

 

Seokjin grit his teeth, “not yet!” He snarled before getting off the sled and looking to the rest of them, “protect Jihoon! Leave them to me.”

 

They nodded, although looking a little hesitant and Seokjin stood to face the descending soldiers. 

 

They approached at a steady pace, fire already swirling at their fingertips. Seokjin snarled and slammed his foot into the ground, sending a shockwave of cracking ice at them. He pulled up huge sharp chunks from the ground and hurled them all around him while whipping up a magnificent blizzard. 

 

He sent the blistering winds and sharp points at the soldiers. It impaled a few of them, but most soldiered on. 

 

Seokjin hissed and sent another wave, his lungs and muscles burning in pain from the exertion. They kept coming. 

 

He yelped as someone tackled him, pinning him to the ground viciously. Heat lapped at the back of his neck and he cried out in pain, shaking as he tried to bend but his hands were held down. 

 

“Get the others!” Someone yelled, and in an instant, they were all apprehended. He gasped for breath, curling his hands to try and bend anything around him. Water rose up and swirled around them, but after a hand twisted his wrist it all fell. 

 

“No!” He gasped, “fuck! Don’t do this! Please! Just leave us alone!” He begged. They didn’t listen. 

 

He sobbed into the snow below him, wailed as solid iron cuffs were chained around his wrists and neck. He was pulled up slowly, choking on the steel around his neck. 

 

Jihoon woke up and cried out as he was picked up, screeching and thrashing about in panic. Minghao and Jeonghan fought the best they could, but they too were taken down and shackled. 

  
  


He wheezed, shaking as he was pulled back. All of the other Waterbenders were pulled onto the sky bison. He was pulled further into a large metal ship and dragged into a type of holding room. 

 

His hands were fastened behind his back so he couldn’t move them, and he hung forward unable to move. 

 

For what felt like hours, he hung there. Waiting for someone, anyone, to tell him what would happen. 

 

He could hear people passing by his room, but no one opened the door. He heaved for breath, trying to pull his arms back. 

 

Finally, after his head was feeling like it was about to explode, the door opened. He looked up, exhaling softly and watching the man enter. 

 

“Hello,” the man said slowly, walking forward slowly like he was a frightened animal. Rage bubbled up in Seokjin’s stomach and he lunged forward with a feral snarl. 

 

The man flinched back, “you don’t have to snap at me,” he said softly, “I’m just trying to help you.”

 

“Help me?!” Seokjin shouted. 

 

The man flinched back again, squeezing his hands into fists but keeping his cool. “We’re helping you become human,” he said, “we just need to train that awful bending out of you.”

 

Seokjin stared at the man, his eyes wide. “Train?” He whispered, “what do you mean?! And where are my friends, where are you taking us?!”

 

The man didn’t answer his question, he just smiled and touched his hand to Seokjin’s chin. “Just you wait,” he said, “you’re going to develop  _ beautifully.” _


	2. Chapter 2

After the man left, they sailed for days. The only way he was able to know the passage of time was the nightly meals and the small hole that he could see the moon through every night. 

 

He could feel her tug at his skin. She wished for him to bend, but he couldn’t with his arms behind him. They came to feed him, gave him water to drink and burned him whenever he tried to bend. 

 

It was a horrible life and soon he found himself giving in. He didn’t know when they would land, or where he would go. It was hopeless to fight against them. 

 

And then suddenly, the boat came to a lurching stop. He weakly rose his head and looked to his hole. It was covered, metal was on the other side. They had docked. 

 

The door opened and soldiers flooded in. They took him by the arms and pulled him out of the room. His arms creaked and pain pulsed through his body. 

 

He looked up as they walked through the halls, he could see an opening! 

 

They exited and he blinked a few times at the harsh sunlight. The air was warm and dry, so much so that it made him immediately feel uncomfortable with all that he was wearing. 

 

There were metal statues everywhere as well as people dressed in black and red. And all of them looked at him like he was some sort of weird animal. 

 

They pointed at him and whispered. Seokjin shook, feeling despair curl in his stomach. They marched forward as tears bubbled up in his eyes. 

 

He sniffled softly, the water dripping down his face. He turned his face to the side, seeing a crowd forming. All of them watching him. His face flushed red and rage filled him once more. He wanted so badly to break out of his bonds, to lash out at anyone around him and just fight, but he couldn't.

 

He was pulled forward towards a large carriage and pushed inside. He fell onto the floor with a grunt and glowered at the door as it slammed in his face. He got on his knees and leant against the wall, pressing his forehead against the thankfully cool metal. 

 

The carriage began to move and he nearly fell over. He looked up at the door, seeing a small window. The sun beamed through and shone onto him, and he closed his eyes and allowed the sun to shine on his face. 

 

He didn’t know how long they drove, and instead allowed the sun to warm his head and he relaxed against the wall. 

 

_ “The Firelord seems upset today,”  _ a voice of a guard grunted just outside. Seokjin cracked open one eye, looking out the window curiously. 

 

“Yeah,” a voice replied, “do you think the thing in here’ll make him feel any better?”

 

“No idea,” Guard 1 answered, “he’ll have to train the damn thing. Did ya hear what he did to the guys when they found ‘em?”

 

“No,” Guard 2 replied, “what’d he do?”

 

Guard 1 snorted, “he summoned ten-foot tall icicles. Nearly killed the guys there.”

 

The second guard was silent and Seokjin found himself smirking. 

 

“Gods,” the second guard breathed, “let’s just hope the Firelord can tame him.” They both laughed loudly, one of them even slamming what sounded like his hand against the carriage. 

 

Seokjin frowned at this, lifting his cuffed hands up and looking at them. He felt helpless. He didn’t want to be some sort of pet or slave to a crazy firebender. 

 

The carriage lurched to a stop before he could think more about it. He held his breath as the door creaked open, revealing the guards. They reached in and grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. 

 

Seokjin growled, lurching away from the men. They growled and tossed him out onto the ground. 

 

He landed on his front, unable to catch himself and he fell onto his face. He yelped, sitting up and held his nose as best he could as blood flowed down. He fell past his lips and dripped down his chin. 

 

“Shit,” one of the guards cursed, “we can’t let the Firelord see him like this!”

 

“See him like what?” 

 

Seokjin snapped his head up at the new person. Before him was a tall man wearing bright red royal clothing. He looked down at Seokjin with a blank face. He had rounded eyes and a slightly hooked nose, and when he looked at the guards, Seokjin could swear that blue fire was in his eyes. 

 

“Is this him?” The man asked. The guards stammered apologies and excuses, but one look from the man had them nodding their heads. 

 

He hummed, looking back to Seokjin before a smile slipped onto his lips. “You’re just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he said, “let’s get you inside and cleaned up.”

 

He took Seokjin’s chains and pulled him along after helping him to his feet, leaving behind the guards who shakily went back to their carriage. 

 

Seokjin didn’t dare pull back, if the man was powerful enough to frighten the guards, then what could Seokjin do?

 

They walked forward inside of the huge palace before them, the man tugging on Seokjin’s chain a few times when Seokjin had stopped to look at the things around him. 

 

They approached a throne room. It was empty and made a horrible sinking feeling appear in his stomach. 

 

The man stopped before the throne before turning to Seokjin. He smiled softly and patted his head softly. 

 

“The Firelord will be here soon,” he said softly. 

 

Seokjin blinked at him, “you’re...You’re not him?” He croaked, his voice feeling weak. The man smiled and shook his head, “no. I am his brother, though.”

 

“Jungkook!” A deep voice called from the side of the room. Seokjin looked over to see another man, this one with silver coloured hair and a bright boxy grin on his face. 

 

“Hyung’s gonna be here soon, he told me to get the-” he paused when he spotted Seokjin, and his eyes immediately brightened. 

 

“It’s here!” He cried, rushing forward and grabbing Seokjin’s face in his hands. “Look at it!” He looked back to Jungkook who snickered at the angry look on Seokjin’s face. 

 

It? Was that all he was in the eyes of these people? An It?

 

“Let it go,” Jungkook said, tugging on the other’s arm a little, “you said that Hyung would be here soon, yeah? Let’s get going so he doesn’t get mad at us again.”

 

The man hummed and patted Seokjin’s head one more time before they got up and left, leaving Seokjin alone. 

 

What?

 

Were they leaving him alone? 

 

Where were they going?

 

He waited for a few seconds more before he pressed his cuffed hands to the ground and started to push himself up off the floor. 

 

His legs felt numb and he struggled to stay standing, but after a few moments of shaking, he was stood up. He looked up and gasped when he came face to face with a man. 

 

He yelped and stumbled, falling backwards onto his bottom with a painful SMACK! 

 

This man looked very different compared to Jungkook. His face was more rounded, his eyes sharper at the edges, and when he shot Seokjin a smile, deep dimples pressed into his cheeks. 

 

He kneeled down in front of him and the thought occurred to Seokjin. This must be the Firelord. 

 

“Ah,” the Firelord whispered, grabbing Seokjin by his chin, “so this is the little warrior that gave my men so much trouble.”

 

Seokjin snarled and snapped at his fingers, just missing them. He laughed and grabbed Seokjin rougher, pinching his cheeks until he winced in pain. 

 

The Firelord grinned, yanking his head up. “A little wolf, how adorable.”

 

He grabbed Seokjin’s chain and with one hand produced a white-hot flame. He touched it to the metal and Seokjin watched in horror as the metal melted. The Firelord pressed the chain to a pole next to the throne where it began to cool. 

 

“When my men approached the Northern Water Tribe, they weren’t expecting to find more of you,” he said as he melted more of the chain around the pole. 

 

“They were just looking for Seungkwan. My General, he allowed his waterbender to escape,” He pulled the now cooled chain taut. It rattled as he dropped it at his feet. 

 

“And they found you,” he turned to Seokjin, his eyes looking softer as he observed him.

 

“They took you, as you can gather,” he said, “and brought you to me as a tribute. You and your tribe are mere gifts to me and the other rulers of the four nations.”

 

Seokjin’s hands shook, “where are they?” He gasped, “t-they weren’t on the ship with me...Where is my brother?!”

 

The Firelord glanced at him, pursing his lips in dissatisfaction at Seokjin’s raised voice.

 

“Ba Sing Sae,” he said shortly, “he’ll be delivered to the Earth King. You’ll see him at the next summit.”

 

Seokjin stared at the man, his stomach dropping into his stomach. “What?” He gasped, “where is that?! How close is it?!” He demanded, lurching forward towards him only for the chain to yank him back. 

 

The Firelord simply smiled, “you have nothing to worry about,” he said, “you’ll remain here with me for as long as I am Firelord. You’ll see your kind after some time.”

 

Seokjin sputtered, “t-that doesn’t make any sense!” He gasped, “I can’t stay here! I’m a human! You can’t just keep someone trapped!”

 

“I will do what I want,” the Firelord said sharply, taking a seat on his throne, “I am protecting you from the horrors of the outside world. I will let you wander around when I feel I can trust you.”

 

“You’re not listening to me!” He snarled, “just let me go! Let us all go!” Tears started to bead in his eyes as frustration built. 

 

The Firelord looked down at him, frowning at his tears. 

 

“I don’t want to,” he said, “my attendants will be here soon. I’m sure you’ll come to love your room.”

 

Seokjin stared at him and he choked down the feeling of hopelessness in his chest as people entered the room, all wearing that hideous shade of red. 

 

They bowed to the Firelord and kneeled down before him. A man in the front brought a shorter man dressed in deep blue forward and Seokjin gasped.

 

“Seungkwan!” He cried, lurching forward again. Seungkwan’s head snapped up and his mouth dropped open in surprise. 

 

“S-Seokjin?” Seungkwan whispered, taking an involuntary step forward but the man who had brought him forward tugged on his arm and kept him in place. He whispered something to seungkwan and he went still before looking down at his feet. 

 

“Are you pleased with what you’ve gotten, Firelord?” The man said, smiling up at him. The Firelord nodded. 

 

“He will do nicely. Has there been word from the Earth Kingdom?”

 

Seokjin perked up. That’s where Jihoon was!

 

“Yes,” the man said, “the Waterbender was delivered safely. Unfortunately, he is plagued with a fever. The Earth King is sure that he will make it out of it in time for the summit.”

 

The Firelord grinned, “perfect!” He said, clapping his hands, “then please, escort my Waterbender to his new room.”

 

The man bowed, “happily, my lord,” he said before turning to Seokjin and proceeding to melt the chain and pull Seokjin along. 

 

Seungkwan followed after the man, falling into line next to Seokjin. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, low enough to hide his voice. Seokjin looked at him. There were tears in Seungkwan’s eyes, and his hands were shaking. 

 

Seokjin forced himself to smile, “you could not prevent it,” he breathed, “it happened, and I must fight through it,” he leant closer to Seungkwan, lowering his voice so that only they could hear it. 

 

“When I escape, I will take you with me.”

 

Seungkwan looked at him like he was crazy, his eyes wide. “How?” He whispered.

 

Seokjin licked his lips. They were dry and cracked. “I don’t know,” he said, “but I’ll figure something out.”

 

Seungkwan nodded before looking away when they came to a halt before a large set of doors. The firebender turned to Seokjin and smiled awkwardly. 

 

“Welcome home,” he said quietly, pushing open the door and leading Seokjin inside. As soon as he was inside, the door slammed behind him and he was alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jihoon mumbled softly as he slowly woke up. “Hannie?” He mumbled, he was unable to open his eyes with how weak he was. Where was Jeonghan?

 

When he sleepily opened his eyes, a man was in front of him. He could feel his presence. 

 

“You poor thing,” he breathed, pulling a blanket over Jihoon’s head leaving only his face exposed.

 

Jihoon tried to speak, but only squeaks and breathy coughs came out. The man cooed again and brushed stray hairs away from his face. 

 

“Rest,” he breathed, “we’ll be at the Earth kingdom soon.”

 

Jihoon gave a moan as his eyes rolled back into his head and he knew no more. 

* * *

 

He woke up to warmth all around him. 

 

His body felt weightless like he was submerged in water. He struggled to open his eyes but found that he could not. 

 

He tried to move his arms, they felt like lead and barely twitched. Someone shuffled by his side and he went still.  

 

“Are you sure he’s alright?” A gruff voice asked. 

 

“I’m sure,” another voice replied. He recognized that voice. 

 

He grunted, scrunching up his face and finally opening up his eyes. His head hurt and he turned to the side with a whine. 

 

“Ah,” the gruff voice said, “so he’s awake. Took him long enough.” 

 

“Oh hush!” The softer voice hissed. 

 

Jihoon opened his eyes slowly. The man who had held him sat in front of him. He could feel his presence. 

 

A man touched his face. Immediately, Jihoon reacted. 

 

“No!” He gasped, pulling away and wincing in agony as pain splintered across his body. 

 

“No, sweetie,” the man whispered, “you’re still hurt! Hold still!”

 

Jihoon let out a sob of pain and smacked at the man weakly. The man worked quickly, dressing his wounds and smoothing a hand over the bandages to lay them smooth. 

 

“Just breathe, okay?” He said softly, “your fever only just broke, you’re still fragile.”

 

Jihoon sniffled, drying his eyes sloppily. He felt horrible, but the man’s hands were gentle and soothed him until his tears stopped.

 

“Where am I?” He sniffled, “I wanna go home!” 

 

“Oh, you poor thing,” the man smoothed down his sweaty hair and dabbed away the wetness on his skin, “this is your home! The Emperor was kind enough to give you a room and take you in instead of letting you die.”

 

Jihoon stared at him, more tears dripping from his eyes, “I...I don’t wanna be here,” he whimpered, “I want Jin! I want Jeonghan!” 

 

“Are those the other waterbenders?” He asked, still touching Jihoon’s forehead. 

 

Jihoon nodded, “they...They’re my brothers,” he said. 

 

“Brothers,” he hummed, “I’m sure you’ll see them again. We made a deal,”

 

“A deal?” Jihoon said weakly. The man nodded, pulling his hands away. There was a soft sloshing sound of water. It was a bowl of water. 

 

Jihoon closed an eye, whining a little as the water cleaned the dirt from his face. He grumbled when water dripped into his clothing and reached out to touch the bowl. 

 

The man pulled the bowl away a little, “do you promise that you won’t splash me?” He said with a grin. 

 

Jihoon glowered at him and nodded. “I promise,” he said. 

 

The man handed him the bowl and Jihoon sunk his hands into it. The water was soft and cool and a rush of pleasure moved through his veins. 

 

The water moved up his arms, coiling around and cooling his warm skin. It felt wonderful. 

 

He let the water coil into across his skin and he found himself smiling. He smiled, letting the water clean his body. 

 

“Woah, is that what it looks like?” 

 

Jihoon paused, letting the water pull away from him and coil back into the bowl. He didn’t like it when people stared at him. He frowned, pulling his hands closer to his body. 

 

The sound of earth grinding together made him flinch, and the feeling of dust brushing against his skin made him sneeze. 

 

“The Emperor wants him!” A new voice said, it was a girl. 

 

The two men started moving quickly, grabbing onto Jihoon and dragging him from the bed. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Jihoon shrieked, “let go!” He kicked out, hissing and spitting like a furious cat, but the men didn’t let him go. Instead, they pulled off his previous clothes and dressed him in a new thinner pair of clothes. 

 

Jihoon growled and shoved at them, falling to the ground when they finally let him go. He hissed at them when they tired grabbing him again, he reached out for the water and sighed in relief when he felt it coil around his arm. He fashioned it into a whip-type of thing and sent it snapping forward. 

 

“The Emperor wants him now! We need to get going!” the girl hissed. 

 

“I don’t wanna be hit by it!” The man snapped, “he could hurt me!”

 

“I will hurt you!” Jihoon screamed, “I’ll fucking kill you! Let me go and give me my brother!” He screeched, whipping the water forward and hitting whatever he could. The water didn’t know anything, unfortunately, and Jihoon ended up toppling forward off the bed. 

 

“Get the Dai Li!” The girl screeched, and the sound of Earth rupturing met Jihoon’s ears. He snarled and whipped the water forward again, pleased to find that it cut through the earth like it was powdery snow. 

 

There was a louder rumbling sound and Jihoon felt people land in a circle around him. He growled and lashed out with the water, but hit nothing. 

 

“What-” he started to gasp, yelping as someone grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back before binding them with some kind of tough rock. 

 

He hissed, clenching his fists, but finding that he couldn’t control the water and it felt to the ground with a loud splashing sound. 

 

He whimpered, stumbling a little before being pulled into a tight embrace. A hand came to gently pat his head and he huffed for breath, struggling for a moment before breaking down into great sobs. 

 

“Oh, you poor baby!” The man cooed, “don’t worry, Jiminie’s got you! You’re okay!” 

 

Jihoon shook his head, whimpering a little as he was scooped up into a strong pair of arms. He laid his head on the chest, wheezing for breath as he sniffled and whined. 

 

“Are you sure you can get him to the King, Yoongi?” Jiminie said. The man holding him, Yoongi, snorted. 

 

“Of course I can,” he said sharply, “he’s blind and there’s no water in any of the hallways. There isn’t a chance that he’ll get loose.”

 

Jihoon huffed, kicking out his legs but the man simply held on tighter. He felt them moving a frowned. He wished at that moment that he could see, at least then he could kick the ass of whoever was holding him. 

 

\--

 

To say that Jeonghan was angry was an understatement. The second Seokjin had fallen at the cliff, he had been ready to kill everything in sight in order to protect what was precious to them. 

 

Seokjin had entrusted Jihoon to him, if anything were to happen to him then Jeonghan would take on the role of healer. 

 

Now, as Seokjin was face down in the snow with a literal army of Firebenders approaching, Jeonghan knew it was his time to take his place. 

 

He held the bundle that was Jihoon close and backed up towards the ridge. Minghao was fighting a Firebender but it was clear that he was losing, and Seungkwan was building ice walls around himself in a flimsy protection barrier that was easily melted. It was like he had never bent a day in his life and as horror crept onto Jeonghan he realized that Seungkwan must have never been allowed to bend when he was in the Fire Nation. 

 

Wonwoo was facing a man dressed in green, and Jeonghan watched in terror as pieces of Earth grabbed him by his hands and legs and bound them together. Wonwoo yelled out in pain and struggled. 

 

He looked back to the cliff, swallowing thickly. He took a step back slowly and jumped from the cliff. Freezing hair rushed past them and he grabbed onto the cliff. He shoved his fist into the snow and began to carve out a pocket into the ice. He squeezed inside and held Jihoon tight to his chest. 

 

“Hannie?” Jihoon whimpered, peeking up. His face was a bright red and his eyes were wet. Jeonghan cooed, “you’re okay,” he breathed, “everything is okay.”

 

“Where’s Jinnie?” He asked. 

 

Jeonghan blinked away tears, leaning back and touching his head to the snow. “H-he’s not here,” he breathed, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Jihoon looked a little confused, and suddenly looked past Jeonghan’s shoulder and pointed to something. 

 

“What’s that?” He whispered. Jeonghan turned and gasped when he saw someone in the mouth of the cave. He pushed back, holding Jihoon tightly. 

 

It was a man. 

 

“Hey,” he said, “don’t be scared! It’s okay!” 

 

Jeonghan growled, “get away!” He hissed. 

 

The man approached very slowly as if Jeonghan was a scared animal. He reached out very slowly and touched his arm. 

 

Jeonghan flinched, baring his teeth and curling his arms tighter around Jihoon. 

 

The man smiled, “it’s okay,” he said, “you’re safe. I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? I’m just gonna take you home, yeah?”

 

Jeonghan didn’t move but the man continued to move. He gently curled a hand around Jeonghan’s arm and began to pull slowly. 

 

“You don’t have to fight anymore,” he said, “you’ll be safe. Your brothers will be safe.”

 

“I wanna go home,” Jihoon whimpered.

 

“You will!” The man said, “just come with me, and you’ll go home!” 

 

Jeonghan looked back from Jihoon to the man. 

 

“Do you promise?” He asked, “you won’t let Jihoon be hurt?”

 

“I swear,” he said.

 

“Okay,” Jeonghan replied, “I’ll come with you.” 

 

The man nodded, “good, good,” he said. He pulled Jeonghan closer to the edge before helping him onto one of the flying beasts he had seen on the plate. 

 

He helped Jeonghan onto the beast and got onto the head, “let’s go home!” He chirped, and with a snap, the beast jumped into the air. 

 

Jeonghan yelped, holding tight onto Jihoon as they rose high into the air. He watched as another beast rose up next to them. 

 

A man dressed in green leapt up and landed on the beast. He bowed to Jeonghan and pulled Jihoon into his arms, and before Jeonghan could react the man was jumping away with Jihoon in his arms. 

 

“Jihoon!” Jeonghan screamed, lurching to his feet and reaching for him, “Jihoon! No! Give him back!” 

 

A pair of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him back, a hand running through his long hair and soothing softly. 

 

“It’s okay,” he said, “you’re okay, we’re gonna go home!”

 

Jeonghan cried softly, his heart dropping into his stomach. He felt as if he had nothing left to live for. 

 

The man patted his head, soothed him and brought him into a tight embrace. 

 

“You’re gonna have a good time with me, I promise you that you’ll be safe. You’ll never have to work hard or being scared of anyone.”

 

Jeonghan sagged in his arms as they rose up into the sky, passing through clouds and moving fast. 

 

They were leaving everything Jeonghan had known behind, and he felt like absolute shit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Seokjin stared at the room before him. It had dark red walls and a stone floor. There was a stack of large rocks that had water pouring out of them and draining into the floor, but there was no bed in the room. 

 

Did they think he was some sort of mermaid? Or that he just slept in water? I mean, he could, but it wasn’t preferred. 

 

He huffed, stepping towards the pools. He dipped his feet in and sighed. It was like coming home. He pulled away the thick clothing he had been wearing, getting into only his undergarments, and sunk into the water. 

 

It went deeper and deeper and as he went he made a bubble around his head to allow him to breathe while he dived. 

 

It felt nice to be submerged, but he missed the presence of the moon. He couldn’t feel her light, her embrace, and it felt like a piece of him was missing. 

 

He rose up through the water, not quite getting to the top. Instead, he froze the very surface but a small hole where he could pop his head through to get more air and spent his time submerged. 

 

After what felt like hours, he noticed the shadow of a figure standing over the ice. Curious, he rose up and peeked through the hole. 

 

The Firelord was there. Seokjin snarled and immediately the water rose into massive spikes. 

 

The Firelord didn’t look to impressed as Seokjin loomed over him, and simply reached out to him. “We got off on the wrong foot,” he said softly, “my name is Kim Namjoon. Would you like to tell me your name?”

 

“Fuck off!” Seokjin hissed, sending the spikes to him, but to his horror the water melted and just harmlessly splashed the Firelord. He watched as the splashed water immediately evaporated. 

 

“W-what?” He gasped, looking at his hands. 

 

“Don’t you know?” Namjoon said, “this entire room is completely blocked out from the moon. I made it especially for you.”

 

“You took my bended away?!” Seokjin screeched, rage building up to an almost insane amount. Namjoon shook his head. 

 

“I didn’t take away your bending,” he soothed, “I just made it harder for you to bend.”

 

Seokjin stared at the man. Was he insane? What the hell was he thinking. 

 

Namjoon watched him think before he reached out and touched Seokjin’s arm. Seokjin lurched away, glowering at him. 

 

“You’re insane,” he growled, “you and the rest of the monsters who attacked us!”

 

Namjoon frowned, “I’m not insane,” he said softly, “come on, sit down. Just let me explain what’s going to happen.”

 

Seokjin scoffed, “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!” He snarled, starting to step back. Namjoon grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him down. 

 

“Come on,” he said softly, “just calm down.”

 

Seokjin fumed, swatting at Namjoon but the other caught his hand. He squeezed it softly, gently pulling Seokjin arms length. 

 

“Listen to me,” he said, “I’ll give you some food, bring your bed in here, and you can sleep for a bit, yeah?”

 

“Why the fuck do you want me to listen?” Seokjin hissed, “I just want to go home!” 

 

Namjoon smiled, “you don’t need to go home,” he said softly, “just listen to what I’m saying, and I’ll comfort you.”

 

“Fine,” Seokjin spat, “tell me.”

 

Namjoon smiled, “good, good,” he breathed. 

 

He smoothed a hand through Seokjin’s hair, smiling softly. “You’re so pretty,” he said before he began to pull Seokjin out of the room. 

 

He held Seokjin close, bringing him down a long hallways until they reached a smaller door. He opened it to reveal a sort of dinner area. 

 

Odd shaped orbs were on the table as well as cooked meats. Seokjin’s mouth watered and he was tempted to take a bite. Namjoon sat down and beckoned him forward. Hesitantly, he sat down beside him. 

 

“Eat,” Namjoon said, “you’ll feel better.” 

 

Seokjin glared at him but took a few pieces of meat and began to tear at them. He hated to admit it, but it tasted good. 

 

He swallowed a few more chunks until his stomach rumbled, feeling too full to eat. He sat back in the chair, exhaling quietly and holding onto his stomach. 

 

Namjoon smiled, “you feel better?” He asked. 

 

Seokjin glared at him, “what’s it to you?”

 

Namjoon just continued to smile, “because you’re mine,” he said. 

 

Cold settled in Seokjin’s stomach again, “what does that mean?” He asked. 

 

Namjoon shrugged, “it means that you belong to me. It’s really quite simple.”

 

Seokjin sputtered, opening and closing his mouth, unable to get any words out. “I-how, you-” he said before he just started laugh, huffing out a breath. 

 

Namjoon just watched him, a smirk curling onto his face, “you don’t need to say anything,” he said, “all you are meant to do now is to please me,” he said. 

 

Seokjin clenched his fists, his vision going red, “you dare,” he said darkly, “you fucking dare do this to me?!” He stood up, “to my people?!” His voice rose to a scream. 

 

Namjoon just simply looked at him, looking rather amused as if he was a seal pup throwing a fit. 

 

It enraged him. 

 

He snarled and jumped forward, digging his hands into Namjoon’s clothing and pulling him up. Ice grew at his fingertips and started to creep onto the others clothes. 

 

Namjoon just continued to smirk, reaching up to cup Seokjin’s cheeks and pulling him down. Seokjin growled, shaking and clawing at his clothing until Namjoon suddenly smashed their lips together. 

 

Seokjin froze, his grip loosening in shock. His lips fell open and Namjoon took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. 

 

Seokjin didn’t know what to do. He had never been kissed like this, and could barely function as Namjoon pulled Seokjin closer, his hand moving down to his lower back and crushing him against his body.

 

Seokjin whimpered, hands shaking as they hovered above Namjoon’s shoulders just feeling him. He was so incredibly warm and part of Seokjin just wanted to melt into him. A whine was dragged from his throat as Namjoon pulled away. 

 

His face felt hot and all he wanted was to kiss him again. He swallowed, struggling to gather himself as Namjoon ran warm fingers over his cheeks, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone and humming when Seokjin slouched against him. 

 

“Look at you,” Namjoon murmured, “just becoming a mess under me,” he nuzzled his nose against Seokjin’s, “like a little kitten.”

 

Seokjin swallowed, his heart in his throat as he worked up the courage to shove him away. He squirmed out of Namjoon’s arms and shakily stumbled backwards on the ground as he trembled in fear. 

 

What was happening to him?

 

Namjoon chuckled at the look in his eyes and pulled away from him. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he said. 

 

Seokjin glowered at him and looked away. His face felt warm and he hated that he was so flustered around this monster. 

 

Namjoon grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Seokjin didn’t dare move as he saw Namjoon’s eyes flickering a light orange. 

 

“Listen to me,” he whispered, “do not look away from me. I don’t want to have to punish you. Do you understand?”

 

Seokjin grunted when Namjoon moved his head by holding onto his chin, forcing him to nod and grinned at the enraged look in Seokjin’s eyes. 

 

“I love it how you look at me,” he said, “you look enraged. Isn’t it wonderful to be so mad?” He grinned when Seokjin slapped away his hand. 

 

“Get the fuck away from me, you monster,” he spat, “I’ll fucking kill you if you touch me again!” His voice rose into a yell and the water behind him started to slosh and move, spiking and chilling the air around them. 

 

“Then I suppose I’ll die a hundred deaths,” Namjoon said, “you’ll never be able to stop me from doing what I wish.”

 

He turned and walked to the door, opening it. He turned around, looking at Seokjin and smiling at him, “I bid you goodnight, my precious droplet. Sleep well.”

 

He slammed the door closed and the entire room was swallowed into darkness. Seokjin gasped, unable to move as fear corsed through him. 

 

He stepped back finally as fire rose on the walls. He dove into the pool behind him and watched in horror as fire engulfed the room. 

 

He whimpered and swam as deep as he could, making ice form as much as he could to keep himself cool. With a pocket of air and ice all around him, he fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Wonwoo didn’t know what was happening. One second, they were talking to Seungkwan about what he knew, and the next they were outside. 

 

It was blisteringly cold all around him. He couldn’t see the others. 

 

His throat felt tight and he was terrified. He could hear screaming, Seokjin begging to be let go, Jeonghan crying out for Jihoon and to be let go. 

 

“Minghao?!” He yelled, looking around the pure white wasteland desperately. His saw him grappling with a man dressed in red and charged forward. “Let him go!” He roared, sending a wave of ice to the man who cried out as he was blown away. 

 

Minghao struggled to his feet, taking Wonwoo’s hand when it was offered. 

 

“We have to get out of here!” Wonwoo yelled over the howling wind and urged Minghao to continue forward. There was a hide out that Seokjin and Jeonghan had made in case of something like this. 

 

They rushed to it, hearing the sounds of people running after them. Following them. Wonwoo sent out wave upon wave of ice and snow to cover them. They got to the special markings and together stomped their feet as hard as they could. 

 

The large covering sunk down deep into the snow. Wonwoo looked up at their stalkers. There were too many of them to count and before he knew it they were upon them. 

 

The platform couldn’t go down fast enough. He screamed in terror as a wall of fire washed up. He was grabbed and forced to the ground while Minghao was wrestled onto some sort of sled. 

 

He couldn't move! He looked at his arms and legs, but there wasn’t anyone there! Just thick bundles of earth. He tried to break free, panting in terror as a man dressed in green approached. 

 

He looked down at Wonwoo, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed before grabbing him by his middle and hefting him over his shoulder. 

 

He tossed him onto the sled beside Minghao who was screaming behind a thick iron plate that was wrapped around his mouth and cuffs that kept him down. 

 

It was as if they were game these men were hunting, and as Wonwoo began to sob, he realized that he was prey. He was game. And these men. These horrible, cruel, monstrous men were the predators. 

  
He watched as his home was left behind. As he and Minghao were loading onto huge boats that stunk of metal and rust. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes and wished for it all to be over. 

He inhaled sharply as he was picked up off the sled and struggled as he was taken away from Minghao. “Don’t!” He cried, “please, don’t take him away from me! Please!” 

 

The man carrying him didn’t listen. Instead, he walked faster. Soon, they were so far into the ship that Wonwoo couldn’t have told you how to get out, or even which way he had come. 

 

He breathed heavily, panic settling in as he was set down on a hard surface. He looked at the man as he moved around the room, wringing his hands and looking incredibly nervous. 

 

He was quite pretty. High cheekbones, fluffy hair that was styled into a soft wave. His eyes glittered a hazel green color and were framed by soft looking eyebrows that furrowed whenever they looked at him. 

 

He glanced at Wonwoo every once and awhile, but would look away whenever they made eye contact. 

 

“What the hell is with you?” Wonwoo spat, struggling to sit up. He grunted, hissing when he twinged a muscle. 

 

“Oh, don’t do that!” The man fretted, rushing over with shaking hands to sit him up. Wonwoo glared at him, huffing when he couldn’t get free. 

 

“Please,” the man said, “don’t struggle, it’s futile and I don’t want you to get hurt already!” 

 

“What do you mean ‘already’?” Wonwoo snapped, “and who the fuck do you think you are? You took us away from our home, and you have the fucking gut to-to do this!” He said, enraged. 

 

The man blinked, looking miffed at being shouted at. “I’m sorry you feel that way,” he said, “but you really shouldn’t be so rude to me. I am only here to help you.”

 

Wonwoo coughed out a laugh, “help me?!” He spat, “that’s the worst fucking excuse I have ever heard!” 

 

The man’s lips turned into a pout and he glared at Wonwoo, “it’s true!” He said, “you Waterbenders are a dying race. There were only you left in the world!” 

 

“And who’s fault do you think that was?!” Wonwoo spat, yanking again at his bonds, “my family was killed by firebenders! Our family! You took my brothers away from me just as they did two hundred years ago!” Agony curled in his words and ice formed on the walls. 

 

“We didn’t need to be saved! Why can’t any of you understand that?!”

 

The man gasped as ice formed faster, coiling into deadly sharp points. The man squeaked and clenched his fists. Wonwoo screamed out in pain as the cuffs around his wrists tightened and he felt the bones pop and grind together. 

 

After a few seconds of excruciating pain, the man opened his fist and the pain lessened. He shook, the aftershocks of pain making him quiver. 

 

“I’m sorry that I had to do that,” the man said, kneeling before him and pulling his hands close to him. 

 

“We won’t trap you forever,” he said, “you will have liberties and a place to go. Of course, they will be incredibly limited.” He looked at Wonwoo, wincing at his glare. 

 

“We got off on the wrong foot, I know that,” he said, “my name is Kim Mingyu. The other ones who tried to save your brothers will try to make them into...” He trailed off, looking a little nervous. 

 

“Make them into what?” He spat. 

 

Mingyu winced. “Your brothers will be made into servants for whoever took them.”

 

Wonwoo stared at him, “will that happen to me?” He whispered. 

 

Mingyu’s face flushed, “no! No!” He said, waving his hands, “I don’t want that. The Earth Kingdom doesn’t agree with that notion.”

 

Wonwoo glared, “then what will I be?” He demanded. 

 

“You’ll be beside me,” he said, “under the Earth King.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Jihoon breathed hard as he was carried through the hallways. He was draped over the man's shoulder, and he couldn't move.  He whimpered faintly as he struggled. 

 

“Don’t move,” the man carrying him said softly, “the Earth King is a kind man, I’m sure he won’t do anything you don’t like.”

 

“I wanna go home,” Jihoon whispered, tears dripping from his eyes. He sniffled, rubbing at his nose as his nose started to drip. 

 

The man sighed but continued to walk. “You are home,” he said after a moment, “the Earth King will take care of you. You’ll see your family again.”

 

“I will?” Jihoon said tearfully, rubbing his face, “are you sure?” 

 

“I’m sure,” he replied, “you’re here to be happy and safe. No one wants you to suffer.” 

 

“It seems like everyone does,” Jihoon grumbled, “you took us from our home. Why couldn’t you just leave us?” 

 

The man came to a stop and placed Jihoon on his feet, “we wanted to protect you,” he said softly, “you won't be hurt at all,” he said, moving away from Jihoon and pulling open a door. 

 

A rush of cold air hit Jihoon’s face. It smelled like dirt and it made his nose wrinkle. He wasn’t accustomed to the stench of dirt, and he couldn’t say that he really liked it. Yoongi urged him forward, holding onto his arm gently as he led him into the room. 

 

His bare feet touched a soft carpeted floor and when they came to a stop, he curled his toes to feel the soft fabric more. He faintly wondered what it looked like, angling his face down as if he could see the floor. 

 

“Hello, waterbender.” Jihoon tilted his head up at the voice of the Earth King. It was quite deep, with tones of excitement curling through his words. 

 

“H...Hello,” Jihoon forced himself to say, feeling himself start to sweat a little in nervousness. 

 

“Yoongi,” the Earth King said, “bring him closer.” 

 

Yoongi again urged him forward, murmuring words of support as Jihoon stumbled forward. This is what he hated about being blind and not being near water. He couldn't see, and at least with water or snow, he could map out a path for him to walk. 

 

Yoongi gripped his arm to stop him, making him stop. He took a deep breath, bowing his head as his arms trembled. 

 

“You may look up, darling,” the Earth King said softly. Jihoon looked up, willing his breath to slow as his heart thudded in his chest. 

 

“Are you blind, dear?” The Earth King asked. What was with all of these nicknames?! Jihoon didn’t answer, his face screwing up a bit. 

 

“He is,” Yoongi said softly, “when we rescued him, he was badly ill, and we fear that he may still have lasting effects on his body. The healers suggested keeping him in your chambers so that he may heal.”

 

The Earth King hummed in thought, “can he bend?” He asked. 

 

“Yes, your highness,” Yoongi replied, “he retaliated after waking up. He’s obviously nervous about being here.” 

 

The Earth King made a sad sound, “that’s too bad. I was hoping that he would be calm by now.”

 

“He will be entering training soon, your highness,” Yoongi said, “Healer Mingyu said that he would be bringing in his own waterbender soon, they could train together.”

 

“I do want him to be comfortable,” the Earth King said, “would being with another waterbender make him easier accustomed to his training?” 

 

Yoongi took a breath to speak, but Jihoon broke his silence. 

 

“What the fuck are you both talking about?!” He snapped, hearing the Earth King gasp, “what ‘training’ do you want me to do?!” His voice rose a yell, and when he was going to yell more, Yoongi covered his mouth. 

 

“I apologize, your highness,” Yoongi said in a rushed tone, “I know you don’t like to hear foul language.”

 

“It’s fine,” the Earth King replied, sounding a bit miffed, “tell Healer Mingyu to come to my quarters. Bring Jihoon there and prepare a bath for the two.”

 

Yoongi was quiet for a moment before Jihoon felt him bowing, “yes, your highness,” he said, tugging on Jihoon to pull him with him as he left. 

 

“Wait!” The Earth King said. Yoongi paused, Jihoon stumbling a little.

 

“Yes, your highness?” Yoongi asked. 

 

“Leave him here,” the Earth King said, “I...I shall take him to my quarters. Please prepare the bath.”

 

Yoongi let go of Jihoon and vanished from Jihoon’s area. Jihoon gasped as the rocks that were around his wrists came loose, dropping to the floor with a muffled thunk. 

 

“Come here, dear,” the Earth King said softly. Jihoon swallowed thickly, maybe if he tried he could find a way out. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” the Earth King said. Jihoon listened as footsteps approached, heavy and loud. 

 

He felt a presence in front of him and jumped when a hand touched his face. He jolted back, but another hand came out and wrapped around his back to steady him. 

 

“Don’t run, dear,” the Earth King said softly, “you’re safe here.”

 

“I don’t-” Jihoon started to stammer, but the Earth King cut him off when his fingers started to run through his hair. His fingers were thinner than he thought they would be. He thought they would have been fat, but when he reached up to touch his hand, the skin was soft and youthful. 

 

Was the Earth King young? He swallowed, feeling his adam's apple bobbing before he shakily reached out. 

 

His fingers brushed his forehead, drifted out to touch the bridge of his nose and then brushing against very supple soft lips. His breath caught in his throat, feeling his cheeks go hot. 

 

“You’re so cute,” the Earth King whispered, his breath, sweet and hot, fanning on Jihoon’s face, “I’m very glad I have you as my own.”

 

“I-I’m my own person,” Jihoon stammered. The Earth King chuckled, “of course,” he said, “but from now on, you belong to me.”

 

Jihoon’s hands shook as fear flowed through his body, making his stomach twist in anxiety. 

 

The Earth King seemed to pick up on his fear and touched his face softly, “let’s go to my chambers,” he said, “you have a bath to take.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo was beyond pissed. The stupid Earthbender was back from wherever he had vanished to, and when he arrived with another man, one who was dressed in a dark cloak and a wide-brimmed hat with dark green tassels. 

 

“I’m back!” Mingyu said, his voice sounding a little nervous as Wonwoo glowered at him. “And I have good news!”

 

“You’re taking me back home?” Wonwoo snarled. Mingyu winced. The other man covered his mouth to muffle a snicker. 

  
  


“No...But you’re having a bath!” He said, putting on his best fake-cheery voice. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, “like I’m a baby?” He asked, “what, are you gonna bathe me too?” He asked sarcastically. 

 

Mingyu’s face went red, and he giggled. “I-I mean if you want me to,” he said, looking rather shy. 

 

Wonwoo fake vomited, making the other man laugh out loud, covering his mouth when Mingyu glared at him. 

 

“My apologies, Healer Mingyu,” the man said, “we should go. His Highness should be preparing Jihoon to bathe.”

 

“Jihoon?” Wonwoo said, perking up, “you have Jihoon?!” 

 

Mingyu winced, “I mean, yeah?” He said, “the Earth King wanted a pet-” 

 

Wonwoo cut him off, snarling in rage, “a PET?!” He roared, getting to his feet, “is that what you think of us-”

 

The other man rushed forward, snapping Wonwoo’s hands and ankles together as well as covering his mouth with a dirt cuff, leaving Wonwoo mute but cursing in fury. 

 

“You just had to run your mouth,” the man snapped at Mingyu. Mingyu winced. The man picked up Wonwoo and dragged him out of the room, the waterbender swearing and kicking his legs out in fury. 

 

Wonwoo ignored the architecture around him as he was dragged, snarling whenever he was squeezed a little too tight or pulled too hard, and soon they were going down a set of stairs. 

 

A few women in nice green dresses stood before a large door and bowed to them, opening the door. As the door opened, Wonwoo saw the Earth King peeling away Jihoon’s clothes. 

 

“Hey!” Wonwoo yelled behind the rock mask, trying to jolt forward as the Earth King pulled away Jihoon’s robe off of his top half, his hands inching down to Jihoon’s lower body.

 

The Earth King looked over to Wonwoo, frowning at him. Jihoon looked towards Wonwoo, his blind eyes wide. 

 

“Wonu?” He asked, stumbling away from the Earth King who pouted. Wonwoo hissed when he felt his restraints drop and rushed to Jihoon, pulling him close and snarling at the Earth King. 

 

“Get out,” he growled. The Earth King looked a little miffed about being ordered around but relented when the man who had dragged him in gave him a look. 

 

“Take a bath,” the Earth King said as he left, the door closing with a loud thunk. As soon as the doors closed, Jihoon broke out into loud sobbing. 

 

Wonwoo hushed him softly, leading him towards one of the large pools. He was able to take a good look at the room finally. It was open and large, with curved walls that had waterfalls crashing down into large pools. Some of the pools leaked onto the floor, which then splashed into iron grates. 

 

“Come on, Hoonie,” Wonwoo murmured, getting close to a pool, “let’s calm down, okay?” He said softly, helping Jihoon undress and helped him up into the pool. 

 

Jihoon sniffled, his eyes puffy as they leaked tears. “I...I wanna go home,” he whined. 

 

“I know,” Wonwoo said softly. He looked around curiously, “stay in the pool. I’m going to check something out.” 

 

Jihoon stayed in the pool, but his blind eyes stayed trained on Wonwoo’s form. Wonwoo went over to the grates, kneeling down and looking in. He could see that the water led somewhere. He took a deep breath and gathered some water around his hand, touching the grate. His hands glowed softly, and he soon he could see where the water was going. 

 

It dripped down, slipping through caves and holes until it burst out into the ocean. Wonwoo gasped, opening his eyes in shock. 

 

“We can get out,” he gasped, turning to Jihoon who was freezing the water around him and unfreezing it. 

 

“We can get out!” He said louder, getting up and grabbing Jihoon and tugging him out of the pool. 

 

“How?” Jihoon asked, yelping as Wonwoo dried him off with some towels that were provided. 

 

“The grates,” he said, taking a deep breath, “ice the doors, I’m going to make the cave burst. We’ll ride the underground passages to the ocean.”

 

Jihoon nodded, pulling on his clothes with the help of Wonwoo. He stood before the pools, raising his arms. The water rose with him, flowing. Jihoon raised his hands until the water had accumulated into a large bubble above his head. 

 

He grunted as he moved it to the door, freezing it quickly. It hardened, immediately cooling the room. 

 

Wonwoo grunted, pulling the water out of the waterfall, causing it to flow into the room at a high speed. He raised his hands, bringing it down upon the large grates and causing the metal to bend and whine. He clenched his hands, the water becoming large hands before pulling up and causing the bars to yank out. 

 

He breathed hard, letting the water pool onto the ground and steady. He paused when he heard large booming noises and looked to the door, through the ice, as the door struggled to open. 

 

“Jihoon! Get into the hole!” He yelled, grabbing Jihoon’s arm and yanking him to the hole. He gathered water again and closed his eyes as water wrapped around them before shooting them through the tunnels. 

 

The water acted as a shield and burst through rock like it was nothing, shooting out and soon reaching the outside where the Ocean sat, at least 50,000 km away from Ba Sing Sae.

 

They plummeted into the ocean, the freezing cold waters wrapping around them and feeling like home. Wonwoo gave a grunt as his energy was sapped out of him and he started to sink with Jihoon into the depths. 


End file.
